


Molting Season

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Multi, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molting makes Cas a very grumpy angel. Sam and Dean figure out how to make it better.





	Molting Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 17 (massages and wings).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Wincestiel
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

The Winchester brothers didn’t know what to expect when Cas said he was molting. Their relationship was new - and they were still learning about their angel lover. 

Sam had assumed it would be something like a bird’s molting season, and he was correct. Within a week of Cas warning them they began to find feathers littered over the bunker. More important - at least for the brothers - was that Cas seemed to only have three emotions during this time: pissed, silent, or aggressively horny. 

The omega wasn’t usually aggressive - not with his alphas at least. But molting season had him snapping, refusing discussions, even ignoring commands. Sam knew, deep down, it wasn’t his or Dean’s fault; if Cas’ molting was like a birds it was a time of stress. That didn’t make it easier though. They knew their omega was hurting, and he was doing nothing to let them help. 

 

It was Dean that came up with this idea. Cas was stretched out on his stomach, his wings visible. They were clearly in need of the molt, faded and spotty in some areas, the silken black more of a dull grey. 

The brothers worked from the base of the wings jutting out of Cas’ back slowly down and out. They massaged the sore muscles, straightening some of the more stuck feathers and helping along the ones ready to come out. 

At first Cas had complained, snapping at Dean about not being helpless, even taking a halfhearted swing at Sam. But now he was quiet, the tension melting off his body as they massaged the aches. Dean would let his fingers trail down Cas’ back and ass every few minutes, rubbing lightly over his hole. It grew more and more slick as time passed, and Cas’ content sighs and lazy grunts of approval turned to moans. His hips twisted, trying to get some friction on his cock. Still his alphas continued with his wings, letting his moans come to a begging frenzy. 

Dean finally took mercy on Cas, shoving his boxers to the floor and laying over his back. He thrust in without hesitation, stopping only when his balls were pressed tight to Cas’ thighs.

“Keep working on his wings, Sammy,” Dean panted as he fucked into Cas’ responsive body. 

Aggression nearly forgotten in that moment, Cas writhed on Dean’s cock, leaning into Sam’s side and begging for more from his mates. With shaking hands, he undid Sam’s jeans, earning a chuckled. 

“You don’t have to, Cas - this is for you.” 

“Want you both,” Cas panted. Sam relented, letting Cas yank his pants down. He wiggled a little closer, his cock bumping Cas’ flushed cheek. 

“This what you wanted?” He murmured, still working through Cas’ wing feathers. Instead of answering, Cas took Sam into his mouth, bobbing his head in time with Dean’s thrusts. 

Their bodies moved in sync, the room filled with the wet slap of skin and quiet grunts, the whisper of Cas’ wings as he curled them up, surrounding his alphas in the soft heat. 

 

Cas pulled off Sam’s cock when Dean’s knot caught on his rim, both of them falling over the edge together. Sam shuffled down, pressing a kiss to Dean’s parted lips. Dean smirked, his body shivering and twitching involuntarily as he spilled into Cas. Wings tightened further around them before relaxing, a sign the intensity of his orgasm was fading. 

Dean reached down, lazily stroking Sam’s spit slicked cock while he waited for his knot to go down enough to slip free from Cas’ fluttering hole. 

When it did, the brothers switched, Sam pressing slow and steady into Cas. His cock slipped through the mess Dean had left, his cock giving a needy throb. 

“It’s okay—“ Cas panted, pushing his ass back. 

“You can fuck me hard.” 

Sam slumped over Cas’ back, kissing the soft patch of skin between his wing joints. He slammed in, picking up a quick pace. Dean coaxed him on, urging him to go harder and faster, and Cas moaned against the mattress, his hips pumping. 

Almost too soon for Sam’s taste, his knot swelled, tying them together as he came, filling Cas even more than Dean had. Cas whined under him, taking Dean’s hand as his body shook with a second orgasm. 

 

When sleep seemed the only remaining option for the humans, Cas folded his wings over them as blankets. He remained on his stomach, the brothers’ come leaking from his ass. 

“Feel better, angel?” Sam murmured, kissing his temple.

“Quite. The massage was very thorough.”

Dean laughed. “Guess it was... You done being mean?”

“I haven’t fully molted yet.”

“We’ll keep helping,” Sam offered, “Do this again when you need it.”

Cas nodded. “I would like that. But for now - sleep.” 

The brothers kissed their omega before kissing one another, settling back onto the bed.


End file.
